


sweet dreams (are made of this)

by PositivelyEmo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams, From a twitter prompt / edit, Imaginary Friends, Just them tbh, Love, M/M, Soft !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyEmo/pseuds/PositivelyEmo
Summary: who am i to disagree?(dan dreams about a fanciful boy with inky hair and a wholesome smile who has stolen his heart)





	sweet dreams (are made of this)

It was a vivid dream. They always were. Delicate hues of pink skin, (not quite) blue eyes and a mop of dark hair. Gentle touches here and there-- but maybe they just stood out more to Dan because of how delightful they felt. It seemed as though everything was through rose-tinted vision: their flushed cheeks as they giggled together, sparkling smiles revealing dimples and cheeky tongues pressing against teeth.

A warm feeling spread through Dan's stomach, lighting his skin up with the sensation as he woke. It's only a few seconds in which he can relish in the blissful feeling before he remembers. His heart sinks. His chest tightens. He can't breathe-- and suddenly the walls are closing in on him. The walls of his bedroom are too dark now. Dan craves for the feeling of brightness-- of green and blue and yellow. He's alone again, rudely taken from the jest of his dream, now back in London. In an apartment that seems all too big for one single boy. Dan's slender fingers twist in the blankets of his checkered bed and he lets out an audible gasp. 

The next evening couldn't come quicker. Dan spent the entire day moping around, watching terrible daytime TV. Not even tumblr could keep his whirring brain occupied. He sprawled out on his bed, limbs messily at his sides as he focused on the marks on his ceiling. How did they get there? Little scratches and dents. Dan takes the moment to take in a few deep breaths. Now, his brain instantly goes back to the boy in his dreams. Crooked teeth, bright smile,  _innocence_. How could someone make him feel this way when Dan didn't even know his _name?_ Dan's nose crinkles in frustration. He thinks of names that would suit the pale-skinned boy. Martin? Chris? Troye? Larry? Richard? Dan gives up, because none of them feel _right_. None of them capture the beauty of that boy, unique as some of the names are. Dan leans over, shirt riding up, to grab his notebook. He scribbles down a doodle of the boy who got him lovesick from the very first moment. The boy who has made his life worth living yet ruined it simultaneously. Dan can't get his hair right, so he tosses the book to the foot of the bed. He blinks once, twice, three times, and can slowly feel the blinks slowing until he can barely keep his eyes open anymore.

_-_

_Dan blinks. He's here, in the room his dreams are always in. There's a blue bed, and the boy is on it. He looks good-- the sky blue polo he's wearing is hugging his chest just right. Dan swallows. "Dan?" The boy with coal hair speaks up, brows furrowed with concern. Dan doesn't speak for what seems like an eternity, his heart racing in his chest. It doesn't sound like this boy is even speaking English, his voice is so heavenly. "Dan, are you okay?" Dan just gulps again, slowly nodding his head. Why does this boy know his name--? "You've been spaced out for ages now..." He's waving a hand just before Dan's eyes, almost comically. Dan manages a breathy laugh._

_"Yeah, I'm good." He smiles up at the other, expression full of adoration. His dimples cave in, and the unnamed boy leans forward and pushes his finger into the little dent in his cheek. "I'm just... I don't get this." The boy pulls away, lips pursed._

_"What? Dan, you're not making any sense today."_

_"I don't know your name-- Heck, why are we so close when I don't even know if you're real?" Dan sounds brattish and harsh. He didn't mean for that to happen. The deafening silence that followed was bad enough. The boy looked disappointed, for some reason. He took in a deep breath, almost sighing._

_"Okay, let's try again. My name's Phil and I--"_

_Dan doesn't hear the rest over his rattling rib cage and pounding heart._

_-_

Dan bolts upright, breath racking his body. "Phil." He murmurs the name, deciding he likes the way it sounds on his lips. He's out of breath, but he repeats the name over and over like a broken mantra. Dan swipes the discarded notebook up from the night before and scribbles down a name beneath the portrait in his scrawny writing.

'Phil ______'

Because he's determined, next dream, he'll find out his surname.

Dan lies back on the bed, this time more fulfilled than ever. He folds his arms behind his head and finally _breathes._ His lungs fill with air and it feels so good-- this weight has been lifted from him, and he's no longer as suffocated. Dan rests a hand on his stomach, feeling it rise and fall with every deep breath. He reaches over to take his laptop out from underneath the bed. He can't stop himself from searching up the name 'Phil'. He reads about it on Wikipedia for a while. 

_Philip (name), a given name, derived from the Greek Φίλιππος (Philippos, lit. "horse-loving" or "fond of horses")._

Dan's eyes scan the screen, and he's been reading up about famous Phils for an hour now. His eyes sting, so he presses the cooling heels of his palms into his eyes. Now he's really not getting enough sleep-- because Dan swears that on his screen, there's a boy who just looks like the Phil of his dreams. The dark hair swept across his forehead, the blazing blue eyes. Dan blinks once, twice, and a third time. Maybe, just maybe, he's not dreaming this time. His heart stops.

A Static Lullaby - Toxic (Britney Spears Cover)

Dan clicks the video with no hesitation, the sound of a his heavenly voice filling the room.

Five seconds in to the video, Dan clicks again.

<SUBSCRIBED TO AMAZINGPHIL>

**Author's Note:**

> ((based off this post https://twitter.com/sbbhowell/status/870725694472544256 ))


End file.
